That's it to love a god
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Recueil de ficlettes hard ou pas dans les quels je laisserai mon esprit divaguer sur la vie des deux magiciens phares de Marvel. Attendez vous à beaucoup voir Loki comme le dieu de la luxure qu'il devrait être.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! It's your dear archangel!

Une ficlette toute chou, détentendue genre Castiel du monde post craotan et sale, juste comme lui, again, avec ses orgies(bon sans est pas une mais vu le comportement de mon Loki là...). Bref si vous éte pas là parce que vous aimez le voir en mode dieu de la luxure go away thanks. C'est ma vision(like Will Graham of curse).

Spécial thanks à GemininoKanon974 pour la correction. La super héroïne de mon coeur, en tout bien toute amitier.

Enjoy!

* * *

Strange x Loki

That's it to love a god

Résumé : il y a un secret qui se cache au 177A Bleecker Street. Deux magiciens. Mais plus que tout deux hommes qui s'aiment. Voici leur vie ensemble. Parce que Loki mérite l'amour ! Because I'm a Loki'D. Let Loki be happy !

La pratique avec le maître en la matière.

Sa bouche parcourait son cou. Elle était encore hésitante, son bouc frottant sa peau si sensible à cet endroit. Pas que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il adorait sentir ces poils pas si longs que ça et qui le rappait, sans le vouloir. Comme si l'autre n'arrivait pas à l'éviter. Lui, ne comprenait pas ce délire avec les barbes. Son abruti de frère, l'homme de métal et ce « maître des acarnes » juste au dessus de lui, l'un tout aussi nu que l'autre. De toutes ces barbes qui l'avaient entourées, c'était la sienne qu'il supportait. Elle avait le droit de passer partout sur son épiderme, tant qu'un sourire plein de douceur perverse l'accompagnait. Il couina quand des dents vinrent mordre son lobe d'oreille de façon peu sexy et douloureuse.

-Non, non ! s'exclama-t-il en se dépêtrant de son homme. Ça, là, c'est douloureux.

Il plongea ses émeraudes dans l'acier en face de lui. Ses yeux, il leur vouerait presque un culte tellement il les aimait. Mais le dieu ici, c'était lui. Ainsi, seul lui pouvait se faire vénérer.

-Veille m'excuser Loki… commença l'autre.

-Stephen. On en déjà parlé, le coupa net le dieu du mensonge et du chaos. Je ne suis pas un jouet.

Il fronça les sourcils, le grondant du regard. Le doctor Strange eut un regard penaud valant mille et une excuses.

-Comment pourrais-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes, ô mon dieu ? lui lança le magicien.

Les lèvres de Loki tremblèrent, touchés. Le doctor savait parfaitement quoi dire à son piètre dieu chéri. Les compliments, les beaux mots à son égard, quoi de plus efficace pour avoir le brun en manque de reconnaissance en pâmoison. Quoi de plus beau ?... Strange alla chercher ses lèvres tout doucement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'effaroucher son précieux dieu. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent délicatement.

-Commencer peut-être par retenir ce que je t'enseigne Midgardien, ralla Loki un grand sourire sur les lèvres, faisant sonner faux ses paroles venimeuses.

-Loki, soupira Stephen légèrement las. Là tu vas un peu loin.

Le dieu malicieux pouffa. Le magicien midgardien l'amusait beaucoup. Ses réactions étaient tellement passionnantes. Ils jouaient si souvent à ce petit jeu. Le plus souvent c'était Loki qui lançait la première pique. Avec ce ton condescendant qui rappelait au maître des arcanes que son homme était avant tout un dieu. C'était toujours de là que ça partait. Le monde n'avait plus aucune importance pour eux, dès les premières secondes de leur petit manège. En un ricanement Loki disparut dans un nuage vert caractéristique. Stephen eut un sourire. Très bien. Les règles étaient simples.

Pas le droit de quitter l'ambassade de New York.

Juste de la magie passive.

Pas d'attaque possible de les blesser.

Pas le droit d'utiliser un sort de localisation, peu importait sa nature.

Pas le droit de se transformer.

Tout les autres coups étaient permis.

Et bien sûr, point très important, se rhabiller était vu comme le signal pour tout arrêter. Au souvenir de toutes ces fois où Wong était tombé sur l'un d'eux complètement nu, le sourire du Doctor s'élargit. Que de bon moment. Le rire de son amour résonna jusqu'à leur chambre. Le gagnant déciderait de leurs prochaines parties de jambes en l'air, ce jusqu'au prochain match. La dernière fois, c'était Loki qui avait gagné. Le dieu avait toujours eu un certain penchant pour l'exhibitionnisme… Goût que Stephen ne comprenait pas vraiment. Alors cette fois il se faisait le serment de gagner. Stephen se leva du lit et repoussa sa cape qui le collait toujours quand il n'en avait pas besoin.

-Prépare toi Loki ! s'écria-t-il. J'arrive.

Un nouvel éclat de rire lui parvint. Cela promettait déjà. L'ancien chirurgien se mit en marche, ses pieds faisant à peine du bruit. La discrétion était certes loin d'être sa spécialité mais s'il voulait gagner, il fallait faire ce genre d'effort. Sinon, Loki aurait vite fait de le trouver en premier. En quelques mouvements des mains, il se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée. Se retournant, il vit Wong, saucissonné à un poteau des escaliers, la bouche cousue de fil d'or, un mot sur sa tunique : « plus il sera loin de moi, mieux je me porterais ». Strange leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était parce que Loki n'aimait pas l'intendant de l'ambassade qu'il devait lui montrer de façon si abrupte ! Bon, d'accord c'était drôle.

-Excuse moi, souffla-t-il à Wong. Loki avant tout.

Wong proteste contre sa bouche cousue mais ce n'était pas comme si Strange ne l'avait pas déjà oublié. Ce dernier se dirigea à l'étage, là où il savait que Loki adorait aller. Ce fut à ce moment que Stephen se dit qu'il devrait, plus que dans n'importe quoi, investir dans des tapis. Il se gelait les pieds sur le marbre.

-Tu chauffes, le nargua la voix du dieu.

Le Doctor frissonna. Sa voix lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Enfin, c'était un fait que le dieu tirait ses pouvoirs d'elle. Si sexy, si chaude, si douce et si enchanteresse. Ses pensées le détournèrent de la réalité.

-Surpriiiiseee !s'exclama Loki. J'ai gagné, encore.

Strange cligna des yeux. L'autre brun était juste devant lui, sa peau d'ivoire illuminée par les rayons de la pleine lune déclinante que la grande fenêtre ronde laissait passer. Par tous les dieux, ce qu'il était beau. Il n'était pas incroyablement musclé, juste tellement bien foutu qu'on devrait le faire enfermer juste pour ça. Ses cheveux, qu'il avait arrêté de lisser, lui octroyaient un air félin et sauvage. Parce que Loki aurait très bien pu être une panthère. Le dieu se retourna et s'étira en gloussant. Donnant à son homme une vue parfaite sur son postérieur capable de rendre jaloux n'importe quel mannequin midgardien. Rebondi, doux comme de la soie et parfaitement ferme. À mourir en résumé. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, roulant des hanches et fredonnant un de ses airs asgardiens favoris.

-Docteur, minauda Loki de la façon la plus innocente des neuf royaumes. J'ai mal.

Stephen vint près de lui alors que le dieu posait son front et ses coudes contre la vitre. Ces mots l'inquiétèrent sur le champ.

-Je ne suis plus vraiment un docteur, Lo… voulu-t-il l'informer.

Mais alors qu'il continuait de s'approcher de lui, son brun préféré se pencha en avant et ouvrit tout grand ses jambes interminablement fines, pâles et gâbles. Strange constata par lui-même que l'énorme membre du Jotun était au garde à vous. Et que le siens le fut tout autant devant cette vision indécente au possible. Loki jeta un regard vers lui, un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres.

-Soigne-moi, lui ordonna-t-il en un gémissement à faire devenir fou n'importe quel mortel.

Loki, en le voyant rester planter à quelques mètres de lui, se mit à faire jouer ses doigts dans son cul. Il s'en aida pour écarter son anneau de chair d'un rose pâlot. Il les enfonçait fort et le plus loin possible. Il gémissait son plaisir de cette façon si provocante et si artistique qui ne pouvait laisser personne de marbre. Il les bougeait avec toute la dextérité qu'il avait. Son corps, son magnifique corps ne semblant avoir était créer uniquement que pour la débauche la plus totale.

Son cul fait pour accueillir le plus de sexe et de doigts possible. Sa bouche élaborée pour émettre les sons les plus choquants qui existaient ou réduite au silence en se faisant baiser elle aussi. Non, décidément Loki portait mal son titre de dieu. Il n'était pas si bon pour les mensonges et les illusions que ce qu'il voulait. Stephen, lui, aurait dit que Loki était le dieu de la luxure et de la débauche, plutôt que celui de la malice et du chaos. Sans doute le titre lui avait-il été donné à sa naissance, avant que quiconque est pu savoir quelle bombe il deviendrait.

Strange ne se sentait plus de rester sans le combler. Il enleva délicatement les doigts agiles de cet antre qu'il convoitait durement, même assez douloureusement, et les remplaçant par sa propre colonne de chair avant que Loki ne proteste sous le manque. Les deux bruns eurent un gémissement de bien-être commun et Strange commença à bouger ses hanches.

Pas besoin de prendre des pincettes avec le dieu. Il se mouvait amplement, provoquant ces sons licencieux qu'il aimait tant au dieu. Il alla prendre son cou dans une main et son érection dans l'autre. Il le prit contre lui, le faisant se cambrer en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il serra sa gorge, voulant y laisser des marques que Loki se fairait une joie d'exhiber devant le moindre visiteur. Son autre main le branla tout sauf en cadence, sachant que cela le frustrerait très fort. Loki, lui-même, bougeait sur son membre pour plus de force dans leur mouvement.

Le dieu avait la bouche grande ouverte, sa langue sortie. Strange la vit et il n'hésita pas un seul instant. Sa main quitta le sexe de son dieu et il la glissa sans plus de cérémonie dans cette bouche quémandeuse. Il lui sembla que Loki sourit à son initiative. En tout cas, sa langue vint s'amuser avec les doigts inquisiteurs. Strange soufflait dans ses cheveux à l'odeur mi mystérieuse mi alléchante. La senteur préférée du Doctor à ne point en douter. Il voyait sa virilité happée par l'anneau de Loki avec une avidité d'affamé. L'un bougeant contre l'autre. Tout deux nus comme lors de leur venue au monde. L'étage ne fut envaillit que par les bruits de leur ébats. Des échos de gémissement et de cris à moitiés étouffés. Tant d'agitation qui ne devrait pas avoir lieux dans une ambassade de Carthage. Un maître des arcanes devait être un exemple de mutisme. Strange n'en avait que faire. Il était Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guyssss it's me! Again. Parce que j'avoue que Dean en a marre que je lui massacre le cul...(pas tuer. Celle là tu vois elle est pas sur toi) Et que même si le FrostDoctor(le nom à était trouvé j'appose mon vétaux dessus) n'est pas le kiff de tout le monde, moi je les aime. Alors venez lire ou non cette ficlette. Et au derniers qui restent je fais des gros câlins. A la prochaine. Mais surtout rejoignez la Loki Army. Parce qu'il le vaut bien.

* * *

Strange x Loki

That's it to love a god.

Deuxième du nom

Résumé : il y a un secret qui se cache au 177A Bleecker Street. Deux magiciens. Mais plus que tout deux hommes qui s'aiment. Voici leur vie ensemble. Parce que Loki mérite l'amour ! Because I'm a Loki'D. Let Loki be happy !

Repas de famille.

Son ex collègue avait toujours été là pour Stephen. Ce depuis leur rencontre. Peut-être avait-elle un jour été amoureuse de lui. Peut-être aurait-elle voulu de lui ces choses braillardes et inintéressantes que les gens normaux nommaient enfants. Même après son accident ou pendant ses caprices pour tenter de retrouver l'usage de ses précieuses mains. Encore plus précieuses maintenant vu l'usage qu'il en faisait. Sauver le monde of course ! Ça c'était mieux que la neurochirurgie. Et donc le Doctor Strange n'avait pas osé couper les ponts avec elle. Grand mal lui avait fait ! La première rencontre avec Loki avait été explosive. Christine toujours amoureuse de lui avait eu la brillante idée de flirter avec lui devant le dieu caractériel. L'averse n'avait pas tardé. Strange avait dû calmer son dieu peu miséricordieux en lui assurant que son cœur n'appartenait qu'à lui. Son ex collègue avait échappée ainsi à les toutes tortures promises par le Jotun. Aurait-il dû le laisser faire ce jour là ? Peut être, au vu de ce qui en avait découlé. Elle s'était proposer d'organiser des dîners. Soit disant pour rencontrer la famille de l'homme qui partageait la vie de celui sur qui elle fantasmait. Alors voilà, il était 21 heure pile. Loki, Stephen et Thor avaient sonnés chez elle. Le dieu de la malice avait opté pour un costume Dolce et Gabanna en satin noir à la chemise blanche avec une cravate en soie sauvage verte qui se perdait sous un veston aux boutons en or, agrémentés d'émeraudes que dévoilait une veste et des chaussures en daim. Il avait laisser ses cheveux au naturel, cela lui allant de toute façon magnifiquement bien. Le Doctor avait fait presque aussi simple avec un discret mais très chic costume Armani bleu marine strié de blanc. Il avait bien sûr eu trop peur de quitter sa chère cape. Parano oblige. Le dieu à l'allure de surfer, était venu sapé comme un sac, n'étant même pas foutu tant à la Asgardienne qu'à la Midgardienne de savoir quoi mettre. Des deux Odison il était celui qui n'avait pas la moindre notion de mode. En plus d'avoir une vilaine barbe qu'il ne rasait jamais et qui mettait Loki en pétard à sa seule vue. Ses cheveux en brosse n'arrangeraient pas son allure négligées de post-rupture avec Jane.

-Tu me fais si honte mon frère, soupira Loki accroché au bras de son magicien. Par Odin ce que cette Midgardienne savait mieux t'habiller que toi !

Ce fut à ce moment que le docteur Palmer se décida à ouvrir la porte de son loft moderne et chic. Les trois hommes entrèrent gentiment. C'était simple. Mais de toute façon que pouvait-il en être de chez des gens normaux quand on vivait dans une ambassade ou un palais fait d'or du sol au plafond ? Ils allèrent s'assoir sur un canapé désigné par Philippe Stark du quel Stephen avait assuré à Loki qu'il n'avait aucune parenté avec leur Stark à eux. L'apéritif se passa très bien. La Midgardienne parlant boulot avec Stephen. Loki s'était soudainement mit à s'empiffrer de petit four pour ne pas avoir à discuter de quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Son homme l'ayant quasi traîné à la soirée après moultes promesses de faire ce qu'il désirait partout où il voudrait dés leur retour chez eux. Faire un effort était au dessus de ses forces.

-Loki, l'appela alors le Doctor. Christine voudrait savoir si tu as un jour pensé à mettre tes pouvoirs au service de la médecine.

C'te question… Le dieu mutin cru mourir en s'étouffant de stupeur. Il se tourna vers la mortelle en maudissant Strange de l'avoir empêché de lui faire la peau.

-Ma magie, Midgardienne, je la réserve pour mon seul usage. Et puis il est plus divertissant de vous voir tenter de sauver un des vôtres n'ayant déjà plus d'âme. De toute façon qui voudrait d'un meurtrier comme médecin ?

Les deux amis furent scotchés. Rien ne pouvait plus le satisfaire de clouer le bec aux Midgardiens trop sûr d'eux. C'était sans compter son frère qui les aimait tant ces Midgardiens.

-Pourquoi es tu si antipathique, mon frère ?demanda Thor les yeux emplit de bien vaillance et d'autres sentiments niais qui donnaient envie de vomir au dieu brun. Tu es bien en couple avec Stephen.

Comme si tout était si simple que ça. En plus ce n'était pas comme si le Doctor n'était qu'un mortel comme un autre. Thor avait bien vu ses capacités. Finit par arriver le dîner en lui même. La table était joliment dressée. Toujours de façon simpliste. Toujours moins sympa que l'ambassade. Loki adorait le mobilier que Stephen et lui avaient mit en place là bas. Mais ici c'était trop simple. Les fenêtres panoramiques étaient inutiles. Nuls, même. D'un fade. Ce fut soudainement trop pour le brun. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait se faire suer à être un gentil petit dieu. Il n'était qu' esprit rebelle. Pas question que quoi que ce soit le fasse rester ici. Il se leva et se pencha vers Strange.

-Je te vois à la maison, souffla Loki.

Le dieu brun disparu dans l'une de ses nuages vert.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Le Doctor en avait voulu à son dieu au début. Christine s'était donné du mal pour faire un bon petit dîner, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir après tout. Après avoir raccompagné Thor à l'aide d'un portail, il rentrait à l'ambassade. Toute lumière éteintes, hormis une lueur verte écailleuse, provenant de leur chambre. Une pièce tenant beaucoup du cocon que Loki avait prit plaisir à meubler, changeant ce qui ne lui convenait pas. La disposition de la pièce changeait au gré des envies du dieu brun. C'était la seule qu'il avait le droit de modifier librement.

-Loki, mon cœur ?l'appela-t-il pour s'assurer de sa présence.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que son amant caractériel lui réponde.

-Je suis dans notre chambre, lui cria le dieu. Tu en as mit du temps. Tu as fais quoi avec Christine ?

Une certaine jalousie semblait pointer dans la voix du dieu. Comme s'il pensait que Stephen pouvait encore ressentir des quelconques sentiments pour son ancienne collège. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec Loki. Mais ça le dieu n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Stephen le trouvait décidément irrésistible quand il était jaloux.

-J'ai ramené ton frère, lâcha le Doctor.

-Oh, fit le dieu. Merci de t'occuper de ma famille.

Stephen arriva devant leur chambre. Il y découvrit son dieu dans une de ces tenues subversives qui réveillait les désirs du Doctor. Il avait gardé ses chaussures cirées mais son pantalon enserrait avec art ses courbes provocantes et un corset ceignait à la perfection son buste mince. Le dieu se retourna à moitié, lui adressant un sourire des plus sensuel. Le Doctor pu voir que Loki avait laissé ses pectoraux apparent. Ses yeux avaient cet éclat d'une rare impudeur qui ne semblait ne pouvoir apparaître qu'en eux.

-Viens donc t'occuper de moi au lieux de rester là comme la moche au bal de promo, s'impatienta le dieu de la malice en se courbant doucement.

Le dieu battit des cils, plus pour jouer que pour autre chose. Mais c'était sa nature que de taquiner son monde. Stephen le prit dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux noir corbeau. Il fermit les yeux et profita de la chaleur que lui offrait le dieu magicien.

-Je t'aime, souffla Stephen.

-Moi aussi, murmura Loki en se laissant aller contre lui.

Le Doctor Strange se sentit incroyablement heureux à son annonce. Les deux magiciens étaient tellement bien dans leur petite vie tranquille, bien rangé et remplit de routine qu'ils avaient mérité avec tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus dernièrement.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Je suis de retour avec une autre ficlette FrostDoctor. Elle traite de la rencontre des deux sorciers de Marvel. J'avis envie de montrer donner ma vision des choses encore une à j'espère que les trois lecteurs du fond qui lisent ce recueil de fics sont toujours là et si c'est le cas et bien bonne lecture^^

* * *

FROSTDOCTOR

That's it to love a god

Troisième du nom

Résumé : il y a un secret qui se cache au 177A Bleecker Street. Deux magiciens. Mais plus que tout deux hommes qui s'aiment. Voici leur vie ensemble. Parce que Loki mérite l'amour ! Because I'm a Loki'D. Let Loki be happy !

Manquer de créer une faille dans l'espace temps par amour est bien le genre du Doctor.

La première fois que le sorcier suprême avait vu Loki c'était dans le cadre de son programme de protection. Uniquement au travers d'une vidéo du Shield qui mettait le dieu peu à son avantage. Il lui avait paru être un fou dangereux atteint d'une maladie extraterrestre bizarre. Il lui avait fait peur même. Ainsi Loki c'était retrouvé sur sa liste des créatures malveillantes à tenir loin de la Terre. Se retrouvant là avec Thanos, Ronnan, la sorcière rouge, ainsi que quelques autres menaces bien chouettes que le Doctor surveillait. Le dieu n'étant pourtant que bien moins important que d'autres qui demandaient une surveillance plus poussée.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'avait pas insister quand Loki était reparti sur Asgard avec son frère adoptif. Il était vrai que sa tenue, peu conventionnelle l'avait grandement intrigué… Une fois armure, une fois tunique décoltée et une autre fois tenue d'apparat. Fermée toujours de façon compliquée. Le Doctor ne voyait pas l'utilité de telles attaches, de temps de complexité pour un vêtement. Et puis cette couleur, le vert ? C'était absurde en ce temps. Il ne savait pas que s'était la couleur qui allait le mieux à Loki. Sa couleur préférée, avec le doré. Le mélange lui avait sauté aux yeux avec douleur la première fois… Très désagréable comme combinaison.

Quand ses protections l'avaient averti du retour du dieu, son point de vue avait totalement changé. Tout de noir vêtu, tel un sorcier comme pourraient les voir les humains de nos jours. Ses cheveux… Par tous les dieux, Stephen n'en avait jamais vu de tels. Loki, n'était pas le Loki des vidéos. Celui qu'il avait vu à cet instant… Son cœur avait raté un battement. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler. Wong avait trouvé bon de lui rappeler la dangerosité du dieu. Stephen l'aurait bien rectifié si le sort de la Terre n'était pas en jeux. Une beauté empoisonnée, voilà comment lui le voyait. Le plus beau dieu qui existe. Le plus beau bad guy que la Terre ait porté. Il était tout simplement tombé sous son charme. Quand il avait entendu sa voix, acérée comme les lames des dagues que le dieu avait fait apparaître. Cela l'avait déçu de sa part, tant d'agressivité, malgré tant de beauté… Il n'aurait pas pu prévoir que l'occasion ne se présenterait plus de pouvoir lui avouer son attirance.

Thor était revenu seul d'Asgard. Aucune trace de son frère adoptif. Alors Stephen avait sondé la mémoire du grand blond. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'abstenir. Il vit distinctement le vaisseau remplit rempli d'As se faire attaquer par celui de Thanos. Ainsi que l'inutile intervention du brun... Puis il était arrivé au moment où le géant violet souleva Loki par le cou dans sa main énorme, portant le gant de l'infini. Et les paroles de Loki « Tu ne seras jamais un dieu. » résonnèrent dans son esprit. Pas autant que la suite. Le « crac » déchirant et à la fois pitoyable que produit son cou fragile dans cette poigne de titan. Son visage… Avait achevé de lui faire regretter d'avoir eu la curiosité de regarder les mésaventures des frères Odinson. Le Doctor avait reculé, sa cape lui empêchant de se ridiculiser en se cassant la gueule avec grande prestance. Sa peine mêlée à celle de Thor fit germée dans son esprit débridé, une idée.

Il ne dit à personne ce qu'il allait faire. Ils auraient voulu l'arrêter de toute façon. Sauf qu'il était sorcier suprême. Que personne ne pouvait rien faire contre ses décisions. Et que soudainement il se sentit prêt à sacrifier le monde entier pour avoir sa chance avec Loki. Le Doctor fermât les yeux devant un Thor sidéré pour mieux se concentrer. Sur son objectif. Ses poignés et ses avant-bras se couvrirent de cercle de magie verts et ainsi il remonta le temps. De la Terre depuis l'espace certes ce serait compliqué mais rien ne lui était impossible. Sa puissance dépassait l'imaginaire. Et sa passion pour le dieu défrayait la chronique. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser. Il reconstruit le vaisseau, à l'aide de l'œil mais plus encore, il retrouva le corps inanimé du dieu de la malice et remonta la scène de sa mort avec un chagrin certain. Cette fois c'était pour qu'il vive. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes avant que le brun ne sorte sa dague et le visualisant toujours Stephen invoqua un portail. Le sorcier suprême passa sa main au travers pour tirer Loki par sa cape verte, lui faisant traverser l'espace et le temps et le déposer à côté de son frère adoptif. En ouvrant les yeux le Doctor referma le portail. Prêt de Thor se trouvait bel et bien l'héritier du trône de Jotunheim.

-Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'être présenté, commença le maître des arcanes.

Loki se mit en mouvement, dégainent ses lames. Il se jeta sur Strange.

-Je vais te tuer Midgardien !s'écria le dieu.

Mais Strange le stoppa et ils se retrouvèrent assis sur ces mêmes sièges où il avait déjà reçu son frère. Dans un coin de l'ambassade, il entendit Wong soudainement protester. Mais il s'enfichait. Ces yeux verts étaient devenus son monde. Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré… Loki Odinson-Laufeyson.

-Mon nom est Strange, Stephen Strange, se présenta le maître des arcanes.

Tout était partit de là. Strange lui avait dit vouloir mieux le connaître. Le Jotun s'était laissé apprivoisé gentiment, montrant sa personnalité exubérante et sa sexualité qui l'était bien plus encore. Le sorcier suprême s'était félicité de son sauvetage. Son besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés était enfin comblé.


End file.
